In such ski bindings, it is common to build the electrical circuit in its entirety on a carrier and to arrange it within a jaw of the binding. To adjust the release values of the binding to the user, structural parts with adjustable values are arranged on the carrier and can be adjusted either directly, by means of a screw driver introduced through closable bores of the jaw housing, or through transfer elements rotatably held in the jaw housing and operated by means of a screw driver or the like.
A particular disadvantage of such a design is that the structural parts with adjustable values, in comparison to structural parts with fixed values, have drastically increased susceptibility to error. In the case of an error of these structural parts, which at any rate are susceptible to breakdown, for purposes of repair the entire carrier with the electronic circuit must be removed, with which is associated considerable expense.
A goal of the invention is thus to provide a binding of the above-mentioned type which avoids the above disadvantages, and in particular, in which the structural parts which are most susceptible to breakdown are easily accessible and exchangeable.